The technologies that have been utilized to address the reduction of emissions from cooling towers have been more concerned with preventing the formation of clouds of gas or smoke on cooling towers. The primary motivation for elimination of such clouds has been the considerable annoyance these steam clouds create for street, railway and air traffic.
One such technique for preventing the formation of clouds of gas formed on cooling towers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,519. In this technique for preventing the formation of clouds on cooling towers cooling water for cooling the substance to be cooled is passed in one direction over cooling insert means while cooling air is passed in the opposite direction in counter current flow thereto and in heat exchange therewith for cooling the water. The obtained exhaust air of the cooling tower is then prior to leaving the cooling tower intermixed with a separately heated-up gaseous medium thus preventing cloud formation.
This technique requires that proper instruments and flow controls be put in place in the cooling tower. Because of the need for proper instruments and flow controls existing cooling towers would have to be modified. Accordingly capital investment will be required to implement this technique successfully.